gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Plaster Blaster
Wasted Busted Ambulance gets away Ambulance makes it to the Liberty City Police Headquarters |reward = $10,000 |unlocks = Marked Man |unlockedby = Gone Fishing |todo = You've been spotted! He's bailed out! Smash his bodycast with a vehicle or an explosion!! That armored bodycast is flame retardant!! }} Plaster Blaster is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to Claude by corrupt police officer Ray Machowski from a public bathroom in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. Mission Machowski is angry that Claude did not kill McAffrey successfully in a previous mission. He survived and is being transported in a Ambulance from the Carson General Hospital to the LCPD headquarters. Machowski instructs Claude to kill him, once and for all. As Claude arrives at the hospital, the Ambulance heads out to its destination. Claude rams the Ambulance until Ray's partner, in a fully armored and flame retardant body cast, falls out of the Ambulance. Claude eventually breaks the cast and kills him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the hospital *Ram the ambulance until McAffrey falls out. McAffrey must be forced to bail before his ambulance reaches the police station in Torrington *He's bailed out!! Smash his bodycast with a vehicle or an explosion. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $10,000. The mission Marked Man is unlocked once A Drop in the Ocean has been completed. Deaths * Leon McAffrey - Killed by Claude on orders from Ray Machowski for turning states evidence as well as for managing to survive a previous attempt on his life. Trivia *The LCPD Dispatcher makes a specific announcement during this mission after locating the ambulance: "Call out to all units: he's taken the bait. Shoot to kill, repeat, shoot to kill." *Blowing up the targeted ambulance before reaching it by any means will cause the pop-up message displayed on the screen to tell the player that it was a decoy. *During this mission, four SWAT team members and two Enforcers will spawn near the LCPD headquarters in Torrington, as seen here. **The SWAT team members carry M16's, instead of the usual Micro-Uzi seen during a four-star wanted level. Gallery PlasterBlaster-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude shortly after killing Leon McAffrey. Walkthrough PlasterBlaster-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the public toilets in Belleville Park to find Ray completely outraged. PlasterBlaster-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Ray tells Claude that his attempt to kill Leon McAffrey, Ray's former partner, has failed. PlasterBlaster-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|McAffrey is being moved from Carson General Hospital in an Ambulance to testify on Ray being an informant to the Yakuza. PlasterBlaster-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Ray orders Claude to go and kill McAffrey and threatens to rat himself out if McAffrey reaches the police station in Torrington alive. PlasterBlaster-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude running back to his vehicle. PlasterBlaster-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|After Claude assaults the ambulance with an M16, McAffrey bails out of the vehicle. PlasterBlaster-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Because McAffrey's body cast is bullet-proof and flame retardant, Claude has to run him over or use explosives to kill him. PlasterBlaster-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|After running McAffrey over, mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Der gepanzerte Zeuge es:Pasta de yeso ru:Plaster Blaster Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III